


Just Imagine

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets a wake-up call. (A bit of nonsense of mine from May 2002.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Imagine

Title: Just Imagine  
Author: Chuckles  
Pairing: C/P  
Rating: R  
Genre: Humour

 

"Harry. I've *got* to have Chakotay. That's all there is to it."

"But, Tom...."

"No, Harry. No buts. Well, only *his* butt...."

"Tom."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to his cabin, and I'm gonna tell him how I feel."

"Tom."

"Don't try to dissuade me, Harry. It's about time Chakotay knows exactly what I think of him."

"And just what *do* you think of me, Lieutenant?"

"Chakotay? I didn't know you were behind me. Harry? Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried to, Tom. You wouldn't listen."

"Oh."

"I'm waiting, Paris. What were you saying about my butt?"

"Um... Well... Harry? Haven't you got somewhere else you need to be?"

"No, Tom. I haven't."

"I'll get you for this, Harry."

"I'm sure you will, Tom. I can live with it."

"Paris. Tell me what you meant by 'you've got to have me'. Did you mean what I think you did?"

"I don't know, Chakotay. What did you think I meant?"

"Well, Tom. I thought perhaps you meant something like this...."

"Um, Chakotay? Harry's here. And your hand is on my crotch."

"Well done, Lieutenant. The Doctor won't be able to fault your eyesight when you have your medical next week."

"Is your hand gonna stay there, or are you gonna move it? Ahhh... I didn't mean move it like *that*."

"What's the matter, Tom? Don't you like this?"

"Well, yeah, but... Ahhh... Chakotay!"

"Yes, Tom?"

"What are you *doing*?"

"Don't you know, Tom? You surprise me. I never thought you were so naive."

"He's undone your pants, Tom, and he's on his knees. I think it's pretty obvious what he's doing."

"Thanks, Harry. I'm so lucky to have such a knowledgeable friend like you."

"No need to be sarcastic, Tom. I was just trying to be helpful."

"Ahhhh... Chakotay! Oh, God! Oh, God!"

"I'm not divine, Tom."

"Maybe not. Ahh... But what you're doing with your tongue is."

"Tom? You need to breathe. Your face is all red."

"Harry... Shut up!"

"Sorry, Tom."

"Chakotay?"

"Yes, Tom? What is it?"

"You've got big fingers."

"Do you like what I'm doing with them?"

"Hell, yeah! Do it some more!"

"Like this?"

"Ahhh... Yes! More, Chakotay! Ahhh...."

"Doesn't that hurt, Tom? I mean, all those fingers...."

"Harry."

"Okay, I know. You want me to shut up."

"Oh, *hell*, Chakotay, you're *big*. Very big."

"I've never had any complaints...."

"And you're not about to get one from me, either. Oh, yeah... That's... Ohhh.... Yeah!"

"Tom."

"Chakotay."

"Tom."

"Chakotay."

"Tom... Mr. Paris... Lieutenant!"

"Chakotay?"

"I know this region of space is boring, but you're on duty, Lieutenant. Stop daydreaming!"

 

The end.


End file.
